


Backstage Banter

by dreamerbee



Series: Bit Like Shakespeare [2]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbee/pseuds/dreamerbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girlfriends visit on special occasions</p><p>bb!Tatennant fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage Banter

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel for "Bit Like Shakespeare".
> 
> You should probably look for pictures of David in "What The Butler Saw" before reading this. :D  
> (They're not really SFW, though. Just saying.)

He wiped the sweat from his forehead, beaming as he entered his dressing-room under the thundering applause of the audience. He was knackered, but he felt fantastic; just like every time he performed on a stage.  With every performance he convinced himself more and more this was what he was made for. He loved his job. And this time he had the opportunity to enact a real modern classic; he felt as if he could burst.

He stretched his sore muscles and bent to fetch his clothes; just then a pair of hands covered his eyes and someone blew coolly on his ear.

He felt a chill run pleasantly down his spine as a too familiar perfume engulfed him and he grinned broadly as he removed one of the hands from his eyes and gingerly kissed it.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself” came the reply on Catherine’s voice; he could feel his cheeks warm and shuddered due to another chill.

“Fancy seeing you here, missy. You hadn’t come to see me yet”, he stated in mock-hurt.

“Guilty as charged” She laughed, reeking her hands down his torso. “I always could say I was saving it for a special occasion, such as today. Though I didn’t regret coming at all.”

“Really.”

“You know I love watching you on stage. You’re fantastic.”

“I’ll hold you to that thought.” Catherine giggled, sloppily kissing his jaw “But what makes today such a special day for you to come all the way here and watch your poor, sad little boyfriend perform?”

“You really don’t know?”

“You know I don’t so out with it already, Ms. Ford.”

She turned him around so she could face him and he immediately realized her expression of disbelief was genuine.

“David, you _actually forgot_ what day is today?”

He rolled his eyes.

“Tell me it’s not our anniversary.” She swatted his arm, casting him a glare “It’s not your birthday, I know that much. It’s still too early; it’s not even May yet--”

“David,” She groaned “it’s _18 April_.”

“18 Ap— _OH._ ”

“It’s your fucking _birthday_ , you stupid man.”

“Oh _shit_!” He slapped his own forehead and she rolled her eyes.

“I should’ve realized something was wrong when you left for the theatre right after breakfast, without a word on the topic. Your mum and your dad called after you left, did y’know? They’ll be coming here to visit you on the weekend.” 

“Oh shit- fuck – _shit_.”

“That’s about right.” She sighed dramatically before reaching out to caress the nape of his neck “So excited about rehearsals you forgot about your own birthday. My typical Aries.”

He groaned.

“Can we not fight over Astrology today?”

 “Sure thing, love. But only ‘cause you’re the birthday boy. Not that you care about this or anything.” She smirked. “Well, I still need to give you a present. What could you possibly want?”

“Let me think about it.” He leaned to whisper in her ear seductively and she started giggling again.

“C’mon, get dressed. You can thing about it while we head home.”

He smiled broadly at that. He still felt all giddy and proud every time she referred to their shared flat as “home”. God knew how much he had to pester her in order to convince her to agree on moving in with him. He supposed she was entitled the right to be wary, since they hadn’t been together for long (at least not properly together. They had spent almost two years exchanging letters after all) and Catherine was such a shy, prudent person he understood just how much this step meant to her.

Every time he woke up by her side he remembered she was his girlfriend, his Catherine, and he glowed with pride. 

“Do we really need to go right now, though? I don’t feel like waiting all the way to get home” He muttered playfully, nibbling her earlobe.

“Well... It’s a really sexy play, I suppose.” She conceded, her tone matching his.

“Very.” He moved down to dust kisses over her jaw and slowly started bordering on her neck, “And I suppose it’s a good thing I didn’t know you were watching me. I’d never be able to do the policeman helmet scene if I knew.”

“Saucy.” She giggled “You looked really good up there. That helmet’s really flattering.” 

“I bet it is.”

“You also look fantastic in leopard print.”

“And the pumps?”

“They were good, too. Though I think you’re a tad too tall for high heels.”

“You do have a point.” He casually led her to the small couch, now ghosting his lips over her collarbone. She laughed as his breath tickled her and he reached out to unbutton her shirt...

The door jerked open and they hastily jumped apart as Richard entered the dressing-room, smiling down at them.

“You two should be careful, children. Let’s not end up with a little bannock in the oven, eh?”

David gave an embarrassed laugh as Catherine blushed prettily.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Wilson. We know what we’re doing.”

“I bet you do, Dave boy. But could you two please refrain from messing up the dressing-room? There are some of us who use it too.”

“Duly noted, Mr. Wilson. C’mon, Cathy,” He gently nudged her “let’s get home.”

“I’ll put up with the embarrassment today, but only because it’s your birthday. So don’t get used to it.” She hissed, straightening up her clothes and fetching her bag.

“Ah, so it’s your birthday!” Richard grinned and offered his hand, which David quickly took “Congratulations, Dave boy. And best wishes to you two.”

“Thanks, Richard.” David smiled, finally finishing the process of getting dressed and sneaking his arm around Catherine’s waist. “So, we’ll get going, then.”

“Good bye, Mr. Wilson.” Catherine greeted him, waving shyly.

“Good bye, missy. Good bye, Dave boy. Oh, and David?” He called as they started leaving and David turned to him.

“Yes, Richard?”

“Go fetch the helmet prop and I’ll cover you. Just don’t forget to bring it back tomorrow.”

David laughed.

“Thanks again, Richard.”

“No problem. It’s your birthday, right? Go have some fun.”

“Oh, we will. Don’t worry about us.” He winked as he grasped the helmet; Richard shook his head in amusement as David left, closing the dressing-room’s door.

“They’ll have fun, alright.” He muttered to himself, sighing “At this rate we’ll have to change the play’s name to ‘What Catherine Saw’.”

And after straightening his shoelaces, he got up, turned off the lights and locked the dressing-room.

_ end. _


End file.
